Still Counting
by Hallon
Summary: Just a silly conversation to pass the time. This is another one of the companion pieces to This Crazy World. This one takes place right between chapter 19 and 20 of that story, and after Filling in the Blanks


**This Crazy World**

* * *

_**A/N:** Just a silly conversation to pass the time. This is another one of the companion pieces to _This Crazy World_. This one takes place right between chapter 19 and 20 of that story, and after _Filling in the Blanks

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls. That's pretty obvious, since if I did, Jess would still be in it and no one would have been abducted by aliens and changed personality._

* * *

**Interlude 5. Still Counting**

His phone started ringing just as he reached the diner and he pulled it up, quickly scanning the room inside. No Luke. He smiled as he saw who was calling and answered as he opened the door.

"Hey," Jess greeted her.

"Wow! I still can't believe you have a cell phone!" Rory grinned as she hurried across campus to her next class.

"Miracles do happen," Jess chuckled, shaking his head at her amazement.

"Obviously."

"So…" Jess started, but was momentarily distracted when Luke appeared from the kitchen, immediately giving him the evil eye.

"I like that you do," Rory smiled.

"Yeah?" Jess smirked, waving at Luke.

"Yeah. Makes me calling you a lot easier."

"True."

Rory frowned as she heard a voice yelling something in the background. "What's going on over there?"

"Something about violating the no cell phone rule," Jess smirked, rolling his eyes at Luke as he sidestepped him with a salute before ducking in behind the curtain.

"Huh." Rory could feel her smile widening. "They have those in Philadelphia as well?"

"Not that I know of," Jess supplied.

"So, I guess that means you're not actually in Philadelphia right now."

"That could be one way to interpret it, yeah," Jess smirked as he reached the apartment.

"You know, I did hear a rumor that you were in Stars Hollow."

"You did, huh?"

"Yeah," Rory said, rolling her eyes at the ridiculous conversation, but still enjoying it. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Now, what would I be doing in Stars Hollow?" Jess asked, feigning curiosity.

"Beats me," Rory shrugged.

"After all, I do have a book store to finish renovating."

"You do," Rory agreed.

"And I got interrupted last night, and then left the last wall half-finished and a couple rollers out."

"Is that so?" Rory says, trying, but failing to sound concerned.

"Yeah, so you see, I've got far too much to take care of at home to be taking a spur of the moment detour to Stars Hollow of all places."

"Yes, of course."

"I guess you need to check your sources better."

"Guess so," Rory agreed. "So, what're you doing now?"

"You're the reporter, you tell me," Jess challenged.

"Ok then," Rory giggled. "I'd say you're just sitting down at Luke's kitchen table."

"Am I really that predictable?" Jess chuckled, stretching out his legs in the chair.

"No," Rory admitted. "But I did hear you pull the chair out."

"Damn," Jess mock complained. "And here I thought I was so stealthy."

Rory laughed, the giddy feeling in her chest getting stronger the longer they talked. "I'm glad you didn't go home."

Jess smiled at that. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good, 'cause I was thinking that tonight, maybe I could come to you, or you could come here…" he suggested, then groaned. "Or…you just started your senior year of college and are swamped already, and I'll spend the night with Luke and take the train home tomorrow anyway."

"No!" Rory exclaimed, not at all liking option three. "I won't be too busy."

"You're sure?" Jess checked.

She wasn't, but that was a problem for another day. "Yes."

"I don't believe you, but I'm choosing to ignore that, because the fact that you'd pick me over studying is doing wonders for my ego."

"Hmm…" Rory pondered. "On second thought…"

"I'm pretty sure Luke could be persuaded to spend the night with your mom," Jess cut in quickly.

"And I'm sold," Rory grinned. "Especially since I'm living with Paris and Doyle."

"Ah, I was wondering where you were now."

"Back with Paris," Rory confirmed.

"Good luck with that."

"She's not so bad," Rory defended her friend.

"If you say so," Jess shrugged. "So, how much more time you got?"

"Uh…" Rory frowned as she checked her watch. "One minute and fifteen seconds. Give or take a few."

"Right," Jess nodded. "So, should I come get you after you're done for the day, or do you wanna meet up here?"

"Oh, well, I'd love for you to come here," Rory said, then added regretfully: "But, I've got the paper last, and I have no idea how long the meeting's gonna take, so…"

"It makes more sense if you come here?" Jess filled in for her.

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"I'll probably be done around six, but you never know with these things."

"It's ok," Jess assured her. "Just let me know when you leave and I'll have dinner ready when you get here."

"Wow, an empty apartment and dinner," Rory enthused. "You must really want me to come over."

"You have no idea," Jess said, sincerely.

"I think I do," Rory countered, smiling giddily. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Looking forward to it."

"Me too."

"Now go, before you're late for your class."

"See you tonight," Rory smiled, just as she slipped in through the door to the lecture hall.

"C'ya," Jess smiled back, and then the call was cut off.

Checking his watch he saw it was only just two. Still smiling he got up again, figuring he could just as well go down and help out in the diner for a few hours.


End file.
